1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailbox supports and especially movable mailbox supports for selectively positioning a mailbox at a mail delivery position or a mail receiving position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain mailbox support structures which provide for the displacement of the mail containing box prior to and subsequent to the delivery of mail include U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,791, issued Dec. 30, 1919 to Sensenbaugh. The Sensenbaugh device employs a pivotal mailbox containing arm operated through a cam and lever arrangement. The mailbox containing arm is attached to a transverse support member having a spiral slot incorporated therein. The cam is attached to the lever and is disposed through that slot and, when moved longitudinally of the shaft, causes the shaft to rotate with the attached mailbox arm thereby being displaced. U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,693, issued Aug. 20, 1929 to Arledge shows a mailbox hanger wherein a mailbox is slidably attached to a longitudinally extending pivoted arm. When the arm is pivoted, and thus disposed in an inclined position, the mailbox slides therealong and thus is displaced from its initial position either toward or away from the mail delivery position depending on the angular inclination of the rod. U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,677, issued May 25, 1934 to Phillips shows a mailbox holder wherein a mailbox is attached in a surmounting position to a parallelepiped arragement. The mailbox may be moved forward and backward by virtue of pivots at each corner of the parallelepiped. In this manner, the mailbox may be displaced whle maintaining a constant level disposition. U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,066, issued Aug. 4, 1959 to Ouelette shows a rural mailbox which is capable of attaining a position at a convenient height for a person to place mail therein and a second vertically displaced position above the traffic on the highway. The box may also swing horizontally from a position at right angles to the highway into a position more or less parallel with the highway.